


Another Side

by Rochelle_Templer



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Templer/pseuds/Rochelle_Templer
Summary: A bad day reveals another side to Micky's personality....





	Another Side

While surveying the damage in front of him; all Micky could think was how it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

He knew from the moment he woke up that it wasn’t going to be a good day. He had started out by falling face first onto the floor while trying to escape a nightmare. After that it was a series of petty annoyances. Being out of orange juice so he couldn’t have cereal for breakfast. A guy grabbing the last candy bar before he could get one. A kid knocking him down with her bike. None of it had been enough to make Micky more than momentarily annoyed, but those annoyances did stick around his brain like buzzing gnats.

The day reached its awful climax when Micky ran into an old friend at their favorite music store. Literally. After a moment of confusion and apologies, Micky had hoped to go out for a burger and maybe catch up. What he got instead was an argument that seemed to come from nowhere. Micky had tried hard to not let it escalate, but it wasn’t long before the wrong words were said and just the right buttons were pushed.  

Thankfully, that friend left before creating a scene in the store. But that wasn’t enough to get rid of the bile that had built up inside of Micky. His chest heaved and his stomach lurched. He wanted to laugh the anger off. Make it go away in a fog of sarcasm, but joking around over it wasn’t enough.

He stomped his way home, his long stride making take only a few minutes. Once he was there, he picked up the first thing he saw which happened to be an old radio he had thought about trying to fix. He stared at it for just a moment through a haze of red before smashing it into the ground. Then he kicked it around from one side of the room to the other, not caring about the shattered pieces flying from it.

Finally, after two full minutes of this; Micky was able to stop. He leaned onto the back of the couch and breathed deeply as the rest of his frustration slowly bled away. A small part of him regretted destroying the radio, but more of him was relieved that his anger was finally gone.

“Micky?”

Micky whirled around, his mouth dropping open when he saw Peter standing in the doorway of the bedroom he shared with Davy. Peter looked upset. Scared even. Micky let out a long sigh and moved to stand up straight again.

“Hey Pete….I….look, I know it looks bad….”

“What happened, Micky?” Peter said, his tone timid. “I thought you….”

Micky sighed again and plopped down into a nearby chair. He didn’t know what to say to Peter. He had never gotten this angry around him before. It had been more common while he was growing up. These days, however; he was usually able to keep that rage to himself or blow it off with some jokes. It didn’t get to this level anymore. That is until today. As a result, Micky didn’t really know what he could tell Peter that could make the bassist feel better.

Meanwhile, Peter walked over and sat down on the floor across from Micky. He settled into a cross-legged position and was quiet for a few seconds before finally speaking.

“Was it bad?” Peter asked.  Micky blinked hard in surprise

“Bad?”

“What happened today,” Peter said. “What it really bad?”

“No…not really,” Micky said. “I guess not anyway. I just…I dunno, it just sort of happened, and I hated it. I got angry and it’s like…I couldn’t stop.”

Peter nodded; his expression thoughtful. Then he scooted closer to Micky while keeping his gaze on the drummer’s eyes.

“It’s ok,” Peter said. “I thought…well I thought for a moment that you weren’t still…you. You weren’t smiling or laughing or anything like you usually do. So I thought something really bad happened.”

“No Pete,” Micky said with the trace of a smile. “Just letting off steam is all.” He felt like he should apologize for it, but then again, Micky wasn’t really sure what he should apologize for.

“That’s ok, Micky,” Peter said with a grin. “I dropped a bottle of soda on that radio after you left so I don’t think it would have worked anyway.”

Micky laughed. Somehow, it didn’t surprise him that Peter could find a way to make a broken radio even more broken.

“We better clean that up before Mike gets home,” Peter said, rising to his feet. “He just swept the floor today.”

“Aw man, yeah, we better then,” Micky said. “I’m sure he hasn’t forgotten about the jelly jar and the flour from this morning.”

“Honest Micky, I didn’t know that glass would heat up that fast,” Peter insisted.  The drummer laughed again.

“Skip it,” Micky smirked at him. “And help me find a broom.”


End file.
